Angels
by heartshade
Summary: Clary has a new adopted brother-Jace who is arrogant, beautiful and makes Clary feel like she might be falling in love. Will Jace feel the same way? Or will they just stay brother and sister? A war is on the brink of starting forcing everyone to choose their side-what should Clary and Jace choose? I suck at summaries but please give it a go! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

"No Mum please", the small redhead begged. Her mother shook her head, her mouth in a stubborn line. Clary watched her mother move the duster round the plain bedroom, her movements sending the dust flying. No one had been in the bedroom since Luke had passed away, and Clary still felt unwell even being outside the room. Jocelyn opened the closet and cursed. Obviously she had forgotten the clothes.

"Damn it, Clary do you have anything spare?" She asked. Clary raised an eyebrow and subconsciously tapped her foot against the door. Jocelyn sighed loudly and moved over to the window and looked out into the small garden. Jocelyn used to plant beautiful orchids and vegetables but nowadays she just let the weeds grow. Clary muttered how she wouldn't give her clothes away to some random person. Her mother pulled her hair into a messy bun and turned around, her hand on her hip.

"Clarissa Adele Fairchild, you will do as your told", she said sternly. Clary opened her mouth and shut it agains, she knew she was defeated.

"Fine", she mumbled and walked down the narrow corridor to her bedroom. She was greeted by a messy room consisting of clothes on the floor, papers around her desk and books piled up in the corner. Her art set that she had gotten for her birthday was in the corner, she barely used it anymore. Pictures of her Mum and Luke smiling were on her desk along with a half eaten mars bar. Clary remembered how long her mother had fought with the Clave about Luke's death, but they simply didn't care. She had heard her mother crying every night but comforting her often wasn't easy. It was like she had almost lost the ability to love, that's why they were doing this. Clary pushed open her closet and looked for anything that was like what teenage boys wore. She finally settled on a grey hoody and jeans which she was sure she would miss.

"Clary, darling please bring the clothes", her mother called from the room. At least her mum was a little happier and that was all Clary cared about. With one last look at her room, she stepped out on to the familiar corridor to help her mum with organising the room.

()

Clary looked around the bedroom, which looked a lot different from before. They had put the clothes neatly folded in the closet and made the bed. Her mother wanted it to be plain so that he could make it his room without any input from anybody. Clary had suggested putting new blinds in, so her mother ran to the attic and brought down some blue blinds which were now hanging proudly on the window frame. Clary had scrubbed the windows which were glistening in the sun and put some flowers in the pot on the window ledge.

"Thanks, you've really helped Clary", her mum said and they gave each other a quick hug which said more words then they could have spoken. Clary broke away and looked up at her. She already looked different, her eyes were sparkling and her mouth was slightly turned up. She was one hundred percent excited, even if Clary wasn't.

"Well, I'm going to go and get some dinner on, listen out for the door", Jocelyn said softly leaving Clary alone in the bedroom wondering how life would change.

()

Clary was sitting on the sofa trying to read a book when the loud knock at the door sounded. Her mother had practically flew out of the kitchen so Clary stood up and followed her to the door. With slightly shaking hands, Jocelyn opened the door revealing a lady with bright blue hair standing in front of a boy. Clary leant over to examine the boy who seemed to scowling. He had blonde hair and striking gold eyes which were glistening in the morning sun.

"This is Jonathan, I'm sure he is very excited to be here", the lady said smiling. Clary's mother smiled back and stepped aside to let him in. Jonathan didn't move.

"In you go", the lady said pronouncing each word very carefully. The boy shrugged and stepped inside so he was practically next to Clary.

"Why don't you go upstairs and show him his room", her mother said. Clary nodded, she knew that the lady would have to discuss Clave rules with her mum and she wouldn't want to be interrupting that.

"Ok", was she replied so she set off up the stairs, Jonathan following close behind.

()

"Here it is", Clary said pushing open the door showing the room she had worked so hard on. He didn't say anything though apart from putting down his bag on the bed. Obviously he did have clothes and Clary cringed inside at the thought of him finding her clothes in the wardrobe so she quickly opened it and pulled out her clothes.

"My mum must have forgotten", she said quickly as the boy was watching her as though she was mad. Clary suddenly felt how awkward it was, so she stumbled back towards the door.

"I'll leave you to unpack", she said and turned to leave the room.

"Jace", he said abruptly like he just remembered something. Clary turned around slowly and stared at him.

"Jace?" She repeated, she probably sounded like an idiot.

"You can call me Jace not Jonathan", he relied hastily. Clary nodded, it was like he had just told her a secret. Jace then looked away and began unpacking so Clary left the room and ran back to her own.

()

 _Hey everyone,_

 _So this was my idea for a new story-thanks to everyone who gave ideas!_

 _I'm not completely sure I will continue this story, I'll just have to see what kind of response I get:)_

 _Heartshade_


	2. Chapter 2

Clary opened the photo album with shaking fingers. She hadn't looked at it since Luke had died and she wasn't sure what was making her want to do it now. The first page was pictures of her parents wedding which showed her mother smiling and Luke grinning like a cat. The second page was Luke and her mum eating ice-cream-she must have taken the picture. Her heart suddenly felt very heavy and her mind was whirling. She was about to turn the page when she heard her mum shouting something about dinner. She closed the album loudly and placed it carefully on her bedside table. Clary quickly brushed her hair and put on a pair of socks and then sprinted downstairs for dinner.

()

When Clary got there Jace and her mum were already sitting patiently at the table waiting for her. The silence was noticeably awkward probably because all he ever did was shrug. Clary piled her plate high with carrots, chicken and bread-and then tucked in like there was no tomorrow. Jocelyn didn't say anything but raise her eyebrows and then offer Jace more chicken, which he quickly declined. He hadn't really eaten anything, but Clary could see her mum wasn't going to push him.

"What did the Clave say?" Clary asked because she was sick of the silence. Jace pushed some food around his plate and then took a sip of water which Clary had poured him.

"They said Jonathan can stay with us and the forms for adopting him are coming in a couple of weeks", Jocelyn said and took a big sip of wine. Clary nodded and resumed eating whilst watching Jace discreetly. He had huge round circles round his eyes, from lack of sleep and he obviously hadn't brushed his hair for days.

"Please stop staring at me", he said abruptly. Clary felt her cheeks burn and she looked down at the floor. Jocelyn cleared her throat and poured Clary more water.

"You two are training tomorrow with Alicia", Clary's mum said suddenly and at that both teenagers practically dropped whatever they were holding and stared at Jocelyn.

"W-what, I thought it would just be me", Clary stuttered. It felt like the air was being ripped from her lungs.

"Well,you won't be alone, another boy will be joining you", she relied. Jace traced his hands over the cups rim whilst tapping his fingers on the table.

"Great, two boys", Clary said signing loudly to make her point. Jace suddenly smiled, making his face light up.

"Well Clarissa, some girls would pay millions to be surrounded by two boys, especially one as stunning as me", he replied. Jocelyn started laughing which made Clary want to throw something at his arrogant face. He wasn't lying though, he was stunning. Clary pushed the thoughts out of her mind.

"I would rather pass thanks", she muttered. Jocelyn stopped laughing and looked at her daughter.

"Clary, you have to resume training otherwise you w-", she began but Clary cut her off.

"Fine, but you can't force me to talk to them", she replied sounding like a child. Jace at this got up and took his plate over to the sink.

"Thanks for dinner", he said and went upstairs leaving Clary and her mum sitting like dolls at the table.

()

Jace had no idea why he wanted to leave the dinner table, he just wanted to. He had already unpacked his stuff and put out some possessions and he was stuck with what to do. He couldn't train as he had no idea where the room was and he certainly didn't want to go and ask Jocelyn where it was. She was a nice lady but Jace found her annoying when she buzzed around him like a bee trying to be his mother when they both knew that she never would be. Clary however was not like that at all, quite the opposite. Jace couldn't really picture her as a sister as their relationship at the moment was nothing more than slightly awkward. He couldn't blame her for getting annoyed at the idea of training with him as she was probably used to being on her own. Jace knew how she felt but he had made a promise to try hard to fit in, even when he suspected he never would.

()

Clary was leaving the table to go to her room when her mother stood up and looked her directly in the eye. Her eyes used to be soft but they were now hard from grief and betrayal. Clary remember when she used to laugh and paint all the time, it was like that side of her had vanished.

"Clary please can you be a little bit nicer to him", she said softly. Anger rose in her throat making her slightly dizzy for the second time that day.

"So this is it, everything I do will be wrong now", she whispered. Her eyes suddenly felt very wet.

"No Clary, I love you so much and I just want to try and make this work, please try and understand", she replied. Clary nodded suddenly feeling bad. She then went slowly up the stairs to Jace's bedroom and knocked on the door. He didn't answer straight away but eventually he came to the door. Clary tried her best to smile.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" She blurted out. Jace gave a yawn symbolising that he obviously didn't want to.

"I'm really tired Clarissa", he replied leaning against the doorframe. Obviously this boy was practically impossible but Clary had to help her mum make him feel comfortable.

"Sure, but please call me Clary", she said quickly. Jace said nothing for a few moments and then nodded slowly like he was thinking about something else.

"Night then", Clary said snapping him out of his daydream. He gave a small smile and shut the door.

()

For some reason Clary couldn't sleep. Maybe because there was somebody new in the house or she was nervous about training but whatever it was kept bugging her head. Every time she fell asleep, she would dream of Luke and then wake up realising he was gone forever. Clary leant back against the pillows and decided that tomorrow she would show Jace and the new boy how amazing girls could be, even though she would probably end up falling and breaking some bone. She let her body relax and before long she was in a troubling asleep which would bring her through to morning.

()

 _Hey everyone,_

 _What do you think? I know Jocelyn sounds really horrid but as you will see she had been through a lot! Please r &r :) _

_I am thinking I will continue the story, but please don't be angry if I don't! This chapter is uploaded REALLY early so don't be expecting this all the time!_

 _Enjoy and I hope you are having a nice weekend!_

 _Heartshade_


	3. Chapter 3

Clary woke up to the sound of birds chirping at her window ledge asking to come in. There had been a time when she had marvelled at them with their soft wings and beaks but she had been birdwatching with her parents when it happened, so she now despised them. Clary threw a pillow at the window causing all the birds to fly away. Clary breathed a sigh of pure relief. She then decided it would be a good idea to get changed into her gear for training. Once she was done changing, she grabbed her boots, bag and pulled her hair into a pony tail and she then set off downstairs. Jocelyn seemed to be making pancakes, something she only did on special occasions. Clary suddenly felt a spark of jealously, why did him coming deserve something special? Clary rubbed her temples, a habit from her mother and sat down trying to ignore the persistent voices in the back of her mind. Jocelyn came over and placed the steaming blueberry pancakes on the table along with the maple syrup. Clary licked her lips-she was suddenly starving. She was about to grab one when her mother grabbed her hand before she could.

"We must wait for Jonathan", she said sternly. Clary sighed, it seemed the blonde haired boy was now disrupting her eating times. Clary was about to protest when he suddenly appeared at the bottom of the stairs, without making a sound. Jace silently slid into his chair and placed his hands on the table.

"Tuck in", her mother said warmly and Clary did just that. Jace however seemed to be eying the pancakes as though they were poisoned. Clary rolled her eyes and pushed the plate forward so he would have no choice but to take one.

"What are they?" He asked addressing Clary. Before she could answer her mother cut in.

"They are pancakes, Clary loves them", she said adding the end bit quietly. Obviously her mum had imagined him to take to them like a duck to water. Jace carefully picked up one and placed it on his plate. Clary watched him cut off a tiny corner and try it-he seemed to enjoy it. It was not long before he was on his third one and Clary was on her fourth.

"Thanks", Clary said when Jocelyn took their plates away. Jace had smiled at her mum making her stomach flip, she was her mother not his.

"Ok, the car will be coming soon, do you want me to come?" Jocelyn asked showing her protective side. Clary shook her head, she was nearly sixteen and she doubted she needed her mother to hold her hand in the car.

"Fine, make sure you text me when you get there", she said washing up the plates. And with that Clary and her new brother sat down on the sofa to wait for the car to take them to training.

()

"So, are you excited?" He asked when they sat down. Clary was momentarily dazed, had he just asked her a question?

"Yeah I guess, you?" She replied and Jace put his head in his hands.

"Well, I'm not used to training with others", he said and Clary for once understood what he meant. It probably would be strange, but it would be nice to train instead of sitting inside all day. Clary was about to ask him more about his life before when her mother called that the car was there. Clary started walking when Jace gave a cough indicating she had forgotten something. Her bag, which was in his hands before she could say anything.

"We wouldn't want you forgetting that", he said and there was a cheeky grin on his face making Clary's stomach flip.

"No we wouldn't", she said quickly grabbing the bag and marching off. She had been a bit rude, but she hated the way he had just looked at her. The two teenagers stepped out the front door, slid into the car and set off to begin training.

()

Jace opened the car door and let Clary out, she didn't say anything but nod her head. He had no idea what he had done to offend her, maybe she wasn't use to male company in the house as so far he had seen no father figure. They walked together to the huge building and opened the beautiful gates to the institute. Clary quickly texted her mum that they were here and then Jace led the way to the main room where a lady was looking out the window. Clary gave a loud cough causing her to spin around and stare at them both.

"Clary", she said giving a proper smile and then her gaze slid over to Jace. She smiled at him and then clapped her hands and Jace told her his name.

"Time to get training, the other boy will surely be here soon", she announced and handed pads and swords to each of them. Clary went over and started on the punching bags and Jace found himself stuck with what to do.

"Want to do some knife throwing?" Alicia asked him and Jace nodded and picked up some knives. He was about to throw one when the doors opened slowly revealing a boy around his age with jet black hair and a narrow face.

"Hello, come in what's your name?" She asked. She obviously already knew it but she was just being polite.

"Sebastian", he said and Clary turned round. Jace watched as her eyes took him in and she smiled at him. Jace's stomach flipped, why was he suddenly getting angry over her smiling? Jace resumed throwing knives and every single one hit the target. In the corner of his eye he saw Clary scowling at him, she looked adorable when she did that. Sebastian walked in the room and stood next to him and started throwing knives. He was pretty good, Jace had to admit. After many hours Alicia called the lesson over leaving the three of them walking down the stairs to go home.

()

Clary stepped out into the cool fresh air and leant against the cool wall. Her mum would be here soon, she would just have to wait with the boys.

"So, do you two know each other?" Sebastian asked. His voice was calm but she could sense in his voice he wanted to know more.

"My brother", she said a little too harshly. Sebastian raised his eyebrows but said nothing. Clary saw her mum's car pull up and she quickly jumped in followed by Jace.

"Does that boy want a lift?" Jocelyn asked. Clary stared out the window, Sebastian was still standing there.

"I think he's fine", Clary replied. Jace was staring out the window, obviously he didn't want to talk. So they all drove home in silence, each waiting for one to say something.

()

After dinner, Clary, Jace and Jocelyn all went into the small sitting room to watch TV. This was usually normal for Clary and her mum, but she could see Jocelyn was worried about something. Clary and Jace sat down but Jocelyn stood by the window, her hands clasped together.

"It's coming", she said suddenly. Clary was confused so she looked to Jace who shrugged.

"What?" Clary asked. If this was a joke Clary certainly wouldn't laugh. Jocelyn had gone as white as a sheet and she seemed to be slightly shaking. This was obviously no joke.

"The dark war", he mother whispered. At this Jace sat forward and Clary felt her heart freeze.

"Has it begun?" Jace asked and Jocelyn nodded. She just looked more sad than frightened now.

"It started in London and it's making its way here and to Alicante", Jocelyn said. Clary knew that war had been on the brink for months, but hearing it had actually started was a shock.

"We will stay here though", her mother added. Clary felt better hearing this, the house was special to her and she didn't like the idea of leaving it.

"Is there a piano here?" Jace asked. Clary was taken back but her mother told him there was an old one in the next room. Jace grunted gratitude and went off leaving her in the room with her scared mum.

()

Jace didn't know why he wanted to play the piano, he just had a sudden urge. As soon as his hands touched the keys, the music just poured out of him. All his emotions went into the song and it was not long before a small red-head was standing at the door. Clary.

"You can play well", she said softly coming over to the piano. Jace stopped playing and smiled at her.

"Let me show you", he said and he patted the seat for her to sit down. She slowly sat down and placed her hands on the keys and Jace gently moved her wrists into the right position. He then carefully placed his hands over hers and she leaned into him. For some reason he couldn't speak, he just let his body mold into Clary and he realised they were playing. It wasn't a hard piece but with the help of his skilled hands they were composing a simple tune. Jace had no idea what would have happened if Jocelyn hadn't come in causing Clary to jump away from him. She stood up quickly, she looked slightly dazed.

"That sounded nice", Jocelyn said. She hadn't registered Clary's dazed face.

"I'm tired, night", Clary said and Jace heard her run up the stairs. He had no idea what just happened, but he was sure it was not what siblings were meant to be feeling.

()

 _Hey everyone,_

 _Another early update! I hope you enjoy it and I am proud at how long these chapters are! Please r &r as it makes me update sooner!_

 _:)_

 _Heartshade_


	4. Chapter 4

Clary woke up earlier than usual, so she got dressed, did her hair and tip-toed downstairs to see if her mother was up. The lights were off and there was no sign of life, she would just have to make her own breakfast. She got a packet of mundane cereal and chucked it into a bowl full of milk. The car to take them to training would be here soon and Jace wasn't even downstairs yet. Clary was thankful though, after last night she didn't practically want to start talking to him. It was like something happened between them, something that she had never felt for anybody before. Clary assumed she was probably imagining things, but she couldn't get the thought out of her mind. Spooning down the cereal quickly, she thought of everything that had happened to her and Jocelyn over the past years and fought away tears. Clary knew she had to forget about last night, so she made a vow not to think about it again. Clary wasn't quite sure if that would be possible.

()

Jace heard Clary going downstairs as he was awake, and had been for hours. He hadn't had a good night sleep for weeks, but sleeping was the least of his worries. He had been about to follow Clary, but then he had remembered what had happened last night. Jace recalled her shocked face when her mother came in and the way she had ran upstairs without even saying goodnight. Jace had assumed she was tired, but the more he thought about it the more he was confused. Jace decided to let the matter go; hopefully things wouldn't be too awkward at training. Gathering up courage, Jace threw on his gear and went downstairs.

()

Clary put her bowl in the sink and turned around to see Jace standing by the doorway. His hair was tousled, his eyes had dark circles under them and his fingernails were bitten short. Clary was so surprised to see him that she nearly screamed; it seemed that having someone else in the house still was new to her.

"Hey", he said softly. His eyes were big and Clary could see the gold from where she was standing. For some reason she couldn't speak, it was like she had no tongue. After a couple of seconds, she finally managed to speak.

"Hi, do you want breakfast?" she asked quickly. Jace shook his head causing a lock of hair to cover his eyes; Clary ached not to push it away.

"I'll pass", he replied and gave a lazy smile. Clary looked away. Jace seemed to sense her awkwardness and started walking towards her making Clary want to run upstairs all over again. He gently lifted her chin so their eyes were looking directly at each other. He then cupped her face and pushed away a piece of hair which had escaped from behind her ear. Clary shivered. She was about to lean in to do something she would probably regret when she heard her mother running down the stairs. Once again, the two teenagers jumped apart just before she entered the room.

"I am so sorry, have you had breakfast?" Jocelyn asked. She looked worried and she was breathing very fast. Clary went and picked up her empty bowl from the sink and showed her mother. She nodded clearly impressed and turned to Jace who gave a small smile.

"Not hungry", he said quietly and Jocelyn nodded. Clary heard the car pull up so she hugged her mum and ran outside. She was still blushing from what had happened but she wouldn't let it ruin her day.

()

Jace followed Clary up the already familiar stairs to the training room. They had not spoken to each other and Jace was still tingling from what had happened. He couldn't believe he had almost kissed her, his new sister. Hopefully training would sort him out. Alicia was setting up equipment and Sebastian seemed to be punching the bean bag. Jace grimaced; he just didn't like that boy. Clary smiled at him and began throwing knives. Jace picked up a bow and arrow and hit the target. It was going to be a long day.

()

Clary was exhausted by the time training was over. Her body ached and all she wanted to do was go home and sleep. Packing her bags, she went down the stairs and breathed in the lovely fresh air.

"Want to go and get a drink", Sebastian asked suddenly. Clary realised he was talking to her and almost did a double take. She knew she should probably go home and be with her mum, but she also was sick of being practically stuck inside. It wasn't like she had many friends nearby, maybe that's what she needed.

"Sure", she said surprising herself. Clary quickly texted her mum and shoved away her phone.

"Want to come?" she asked Jace who seemed to be scowling. His face changed and he shook his head. Obviously he would rather be at home.

"My mum will pick you up", she said quickly. Jace looked slightly irritated.

"I can go home on my own", he said. Clary suddenly felt something go off inside her, like he had just pushed a nerve.

"No you will not, stop being a selfish brat, she is coming and surely you wouldn't want her worrying about you walking home", she snapped. Jace looked slightly taken back but then composed himself. She began walking to the café, and she didn't look back.

()

Clary ordered a mango smoothing whilst Sebastian got a fruit crush. He sat down opposite her and took a bit sip of his drink.

"How are you finding training?" he asked.

"Good", she said quickly. She then asked him about how he was finding it and they shared jokes. Clary hadn't laughed so much in ages. Clary hadn't checked her phone yet, she didn't have the courage.

"We should probably go", he said and Clary reluctantly nodded. They crossed the street still laughing until Clary saw someone which made her stop dead in her tracks.

Luke.

He looked unhurt, his eyes were the same colour and he was wearing his usual clothes. It was her Luke. Clary didn't care about anything but getting to him, so she ran across the road leaving a confused Sebastian on the other side of the street.

"Clary STOP", he shouted but she didn't listen. She ran as fast as she could to him and flung her arms around his neck.

"Luke", she said and she was laughing. He looked down at her and smiled.

"My Clary", he said. She was about to ask him important questions when Sebastian ran and before she could scream, dug a seraph blade through his heart. Clary watched as he fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. She screamed. Her throat burned and she sank to her knees.

"Clary, Clary, it's a demon", Sebastian kept saying but all Clary could see was Luke. She watched as his body disappeared back to its realm. She felt the sobs come, heart wrenching sobs that made her shake. Her tears fell against the pavement, collecting into a small river. It was no use, her Luke was gone.

()

 _Hey everybody,_

 _I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I think a lot happened! Please r &r as it means the world to me :) _

_Thanks,_

 _Heartshade_


	5. Chapter 5

Clary wept on the floor for a couple of minutes, leaving an awkward Sebastian standing next to her. She eventually wiped her eyes and stood up, she couldn't even look at him.

"Are you OK", he asked. Clary looked down at the floor. Words couldn't describe how embarrassed she was.

"I'm fine", she whispered. Sebastian shook his head making Clary's stomach flip.

"I'll get you home", he said softly putting his arm on her shoulder. Clary backed away, she didn't feel like being comforted by him.

"No, I can get home by myself", she snapped and ran off leaving a startled Sebastian on the curb.

()

Jace had driven the whole way home with Jocelyn in silence. He missed Clary quite a lot, more than he would think. When they got home, he said a quick thank-you and ran up stairs to his room. A part of him wanted to see Clary's room so he peeked around to see a messy room covered in drawings. She was obviously very good. Jace walked around for a minute and then went back to the safety of his room, just in time before Clary came through the door.

()

Clary hurried past her mum and pelted to her room, she needed to lie down. She fell onto her bed and grabbed her sketchbook and began drawing, she was already beginning to feel calmer. After about an hour, she heard a knock at the door and a voice. Sebastian's voice. Throwing down her sketchbook, she went downstairs to apologize.

"Clary, a friend is here for you", Jocelyn said and Clary raised her eyebrows.

"Thanks mum", she said and her mum left to give them some privacy.

"I'm sorry about before", Clary said leaning against the wall. Sebastian smiled and his whole face lit up.

"I was wondering, would you like to go out for some drinks?", he asked. Clary was taken back. She assumed he probably thought she was mad, and she wouldn't blame him. Never had a boy asked her out for drinks, Clary suddenly felt a surge of excitement.

"Sure", she replied as calmly as she could. She ran to her mother and begged her to go, Jocelyn shook her head.

"Please mum, he's my friend", she said for the tenth time. Jocelyn sighed, she had been defeated.

"OK, but text me if anything happens", she replied sternly. Clary nodded and ran upstairs to get changed. She chose a loose fitting blue dress with brown boots. Clary brushed her hair and applied a little lip-gloss. Looking in the mirror, she realised she actually looked pretty. Clary then greeted Sebastian by the door and made their way to the nearest bar.

()

Clary had been dancing for what seemed like forever. She had also had a couple of drinks, but she was loving it. The lights were very bright and the music was loud but Clary didn't care. Suddenly, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder turning her round. Jace.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE", she hissed. Jace looked taken back, but then smiled.

"Having a good time", he replied. Clary was about to order him home when Sebastian appeared behind her with two drinks. He smiled at Jace and Jace glared back.

"Here you go", he said passing them each a drink. Jace took it and smelled it, he was clearly suspicious. He then knocked it back and so did Clary. The room slowly started tilting, Clary felt unwell. She went into a dark area and was followed by Jace. Sebastian was nowhere to be seen.

"Stop following me", she spat. Jace smiled and pushed his hair out his face.

"Some girls would die for that", he said quickly, stepping forward so they were inches away. Clary felt a breath hitch. His arms slowly snaked around her waist and they were kissing-passionately. Clary deepened the kiss and Jace backed her against the wall, pushing his body against her. After what seemed like forever, Jace grabbed her hand and followed the sign saying _rooms_. They slowly went up the stairs and disappeared into the free room. Clary knew she would regret this later, but her mind was fuzzy and all she cared about was Jace.

()

 _Hey everyone,_

 _I am so sorry for the slow update! My exams are next week and I have had barely any time to write for this fanfic! Please forgive me;)_

 _So, this is the make or break chapter! Would you like me to continue? Please leave a review if you do and I will update soon!_

 _Heartshade_


	6. Chapter 6

Clary awoke to the bright ray of sunshine streaming through the dusty curtains. As soon as her head lifted the pillow her head started pounding. Memories of last night flooded back and she slowly turned to see she was not alone in the bed. Another being was quietly asleep under the covers wearing only shorts.

Jace.

His hair was tousled and his arm was hanging off the side of the bed. Clary felt like she was going to be sick. How could she have let this happen? All she could remember was fuzzy images including dancing with Sebastian and suddenly being with Jace. She was in a night dress which she had no idea where from. She shivered-she was disgusted with herself. She flung on her clothes in the bathroom and grabbed her bag. Clary checked her phone and realised she couldn't call her mum as her phone was dead. She would just have to sneak out. Her hand was on the door knob when Jace sat up quickly and seemed to realise where he was. His eyes slowly looked around the room until they settled on Clary. He let out a loud groan.

"Oh God", he said and put his head in his hands. Clary silently let her hands fall from the handle. She was worried she might actually be sick.

"What happened?" He asked after a few minutes. He looked up at her and she could see how worried he looked. Clary felt what he looked like.

"I don't know", she whispered. Tears started falling down her cheeks and landing on the floor. Jace looked away obviously ashamed about what they had done.

"Did we", Jace asked quietly looking at his hands. Clary had assumed he wouldn't be affected by this like she was.

"Yes", she replied as strongly as she could. Jace gave another loud groan. Clary sighed and leaned against the door feeling faint.

"Let's go home", he said and stood up. Clary turned around facing the door while he changed, holding her breathe to stop herself screaming. Where was Sebastian? She hoped he didn't know what had happened.

"What will we tell my mum", she asked, Jace gave a cruel laugh and rubbed his eyes.

"Our mum", he corrected her harshly. Clary couldn't believe her ears. Was he finding this a joke?

"We have to tell her something", she hissed. Herr anger was climbing upwards and she was scared she was going to break down.

"Ok,we will tell her that her daughter and soon to be son just spent a night in bed together", he shouted. His eyes were blazing and his hands were in fists by his side.

"I DIDN'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN", she screamed.

"WELL TOO BAD, IF YOU COULD HAVE JUST CONTAINED YOURSELF", he shouted back. Clary wanted to smack him.

"CONTAIN MYSELF? ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS SCORING", she replied harshly. Jace looked taken back and Clary used the opportunity to run outside of the building.

()

Jace couldn't believe it-had he just slept with Clary? He quickly ran out after her and caught her arm. She pulled it free and turned to face him.

"Where are you going?" He asked. She looked at him in disgust-Jace couldn't blame her. He shouldn't have said that to her. Clary didn't deserve it.

"Home", she whispered. Jace sighed.

"I'm sorry", he said and Clary nodded. Jace hailed a cab and they both say down.

"Don't tell anyone", she said as soon as the car started. Jace nodded-who would he tell anyway? Hopefully Sebastian hadn't seen them, it would be awful if he had. They sat the way in silence, both wondering what to tell Jocelyn.

()

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU STAYED IN SEPARATE ROOMS IN A HOTEL", Jocelyn shouted. Clary felt awful for lying, but she couldn't tell her the truth.

"We were drunk and tired", Clary said. Jace was standing awkwardly in the corner. Clary couldn't look at him.

"Well, did you bond?" She asked quietly. Clary nearly chocked on her next words.

"Yes, we've become good friends", she replied. At this Jocelyn smiled and looked at Jace.

"Fine, I'll let you off this time, next time please text me", she said sternly. Clary nodded. There would never be a next time though.

 _Monday morning_

()

Jace had been avoiding Clary all weekend-which he had found hard. She had mostly been in her room with the exception of dinner. Jace had breakfast and ran upstairs to wait until the car came for training. After a couple of minutes, Jocelyn called them and they were making their way to training in an awkward silence. They mounted the steps and greeted Alicia. Sebastian was already there and Clary immediately ran over to him. Jace's stomach twisted, was he jealous? Clary was probably asking if he saw anything on that terrible night and Jace could see him shaking his head. Relief washed over him, hopefully it could stay their little secret.

()

Clary finished packing away her things and made her way down the stairs with the boys following closely behind.

"Bye", Sebastian said and walked off before she could reply. Jace leaned against the lamppost away from Clary as they waited for the car to come. Clary waited patiently for what seemed like forever-but her mum didn't come. Every spare second she checked her phone for some indication where she was. She was never late and Clary began feeling worried. After half and hour, Clary gestured Jace to follow her and they jumped on a bus. They say down and Clary looked out of the window until they got to the station. They then walked two streets and came to the house which was partly glamoured to keep straying mundanes away.

But it was barely a house anymore.

Smoke was coming from the chimney and the lawn was ablaze. Black ash was pouring out the half broken front door. Tears came and Clary watched as the roof came down destroying the house beyond repair.

"This is the war", she whispered. Jace came up beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't move away.

"They've taken my mum", she said and anger was replacing any emotions inside her. Jace squeezed her shoulder blade.

"We will find her Clary, I promise", he said. So the two teenagers sat down on the pavement trying to think what to do next.

()

 _Hey everyone,_

 _So, what do you think? I got so many responses saying to continue:)_

 _Please r &r as my exams are making me a bit down and your reviews just give me a lift!_

 _Heartshade_


	7. Chapter 7

Clay and Jace had been sitting on the curb for at least ten minutes, and they had gotten nowhere. Every time one of them would suggest something, the other would hate the idea.

"I have an idea", Clary said again. She had to admit, most of her ideas had been rubbish so far but she wouldn't let Jace know.

"Shock me, say something intelligent", he mocked. He was sprawled on the floor with his head on his hands. Clary sighed, she was getting nowhere.

"It's too bad stupidity isn't painful", she retorted. Jace raised an eyebrow and gave a low chuckle making Clary's nerves tighten.

"I'm blonde, what's your excuse?" he said quickly. Clary had to admit, he was good at sarcasm.

"Beauty may be skin deep, but ugly is to the bone", she replied flicking her hair out of her way. Jace looked surprised but then composed himself.

"Are you always an idiot, or just when I'm around", he said and Clary thumped her hand hard on the curb. It would most certainly bruise.

"STOP, we have to find my mum", she shouted. Jace looked away, Clary instantly felt bad.

"Sorry", she whispered. Jace nodded, he understood perfectly well how she felt.

"We need a warlock", he said suddenly. Clary looked up at him, had he just given a sensible idea?

"Great!" she exclaimed a little too loudly. Jace gave a grin which almost instantly fell away.

"Where are we going to find a warlock?" he asked. Clary had absolutely no idea-it was hopeless.

"Warlock, I summon thee", Jace said dramatically. Clary couldn't help but let out a little snicker, which she quickly supressed. She was about to say something when there was a small puff of smoke and there before her was a man.

"Sheesh, that trick is so old", the sparkly man said looking at Jace. Jace just had his mouth open in shock, Clary couldn't blame him. Had his summoning worked?

"And before you ask, no I was not brought here by any force", he said looking at his nails. Clary looked at him and she realised he looked a bit like a cat. The warlock had cat like eyes, black nails and was dressed in very strange clothes. However, he did look amazing.

"Shame", Jace replied grinning up at the man. Clary couldn't wait any longer, she needed his help and fast.

"Can you help us?" she asked. The man looked puzzled.

"I didn't actually hear your request", he said looking slightly bored. Clary nodded, of course he hadn't.

"Can you portal us to Idris?" she asked in a sweet voice. The man smiled making him look like a chesire cat.

"Of course", he replied softly. He then started chanting and moving his hands. Clary and Jace jumped up, eager to get going. After a while, a bright shimmering portal appeared.

"Thank-you", Clary said and she really meant it. Just before she walked through, she turned around and looked at the warlock.

"What is your name?" she enquired. The warlock looked bemused before answering her.

"Magnus", he said.

"Thank-you Magnus", she said and stepped through the portal and went hurtling to Idris.

()

 _Hey everyone,_

 _I am sorry for the short chapter! Exams are literally taking up my days but I still wanted to update:) How loyal I am…_

 _So, isn't Magnus amazing?! I don't know, do you guys want to see more of him in the story? Does anybody want any other TMI characters? Please say if you do and I will try my best._

 _I would really appreciate if you r &r as I am feeling kind of low. I am not kidding, your reviews seriously make me happy! _

_Thanks and I hope you have a lovely week,_

 _Heartshade_

 _Ps: This is a really nice quote I found and I want to share it with you fabulous people :)_

 _'_ _In the end, we only regret the chances we didn't take'_


	8. Chapter 8

Clary never had gotten over the feeling of flying through a portal. It always made her pulse quicken and her head spin. They both landed on the floor with a hard _thump_ which sent Clary rolling back. Her back ached and she felt slightly queasy. Jace scrambled up skilfully and jogged over with a look of pure concern on his angelic face. He offered her his hand which she took gratefully and stood up.

"Alright?" Jace asked. His eyes were wide and he looked slightly flushed. _Must have been the portal ride,_ she told herself. He was looking at her strangely which made her heart beat just that little faster.

"Yeah", she replied after a few awkward seconds. Jace nodded, he clearly didn't believe her. Clary couldn't care less about how she felt; she just wanted to find her mum. She missed her so badly that it hurt, she never knew how much she needed her. They started walking down the cobbled streets. Clary ached for her sketchpad so that she could try and capture the serenity of the place. Alicante. It was full of huge buildings, cafes and shops. Clary wished that she could spend more time just walking around, but she knew what her priority was.

"So, where are we going", she asked Jace. He was looking around with a strange look on his face. Snapping out of whatever he was thinking about, he looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"I'm not a bloody taxi service", he said. He was grinning at her which made Clary instantly go red. _What is wrong with me?_ She thought. She hadn't been feeling so good practically all day, probably because she was so worried.

"Yeah you are", she replied. Jace smirked.

"I want money then", he said whilst rubbing his hands together. His eyes were so beautiful in the sun which kept making her heart flutter.

"That my friend would make you a taxi service", she said with triumph. Jace looked slightly annoyed, she had got him good.

"Anyway, where are we going?" she demanded. Jace was about to say something when someone started shouting in the street. A frantic man with ragged clothes was screaming about something.

"IT'S COMING, RUN", he kept repeating like a broken record. He then collapsed on the street. Clary felt like she might faint, how would she find her mum with whatever was going on.

"Clary", Jace said quickly looking at her frantically. Clary sighed, was he seriously getting worried because of one mad man?

"Yes?" she asked patiently.

"How do we actually know your mum is here?" he said. A hint of underlying irritation layered his voice. Clary gulped.

"I just have a feeling", she whispered. _I must sound so stupid_ , she realised. Jace looked like he wanted to punch something.

"OK, now please tell me that you will agree to go home", he said pronouncing each word clearly. Clary's stomach flipped, she couldn't go home now.

"Please Jace", she said. Her own ears picked up how weak she sounded. She needed Jace, even though she hated to admit it.

"Clary, look", he said pointing his finger which was slightly shaking. Clary stood up to look in the horizon and a strange light which was moving at a fast speed.

"What", she said. She was feeling worried now, why was everyone panicking? And then it hit her. In the horizon was not a warm light, but people carrying flaming torches.

The war was coming to Alicante.

And there was no stopping it.

()

Jace had realised before Clary what was happening. He had kept getting side-tracked at how her emerald green eyes sparkled in the light. _Stop it,_ he told himself over and over again. She would be his sister soon, well when they found her mum.

"We NEED to go", he said and he knew he sounded horrible. He didn't want to risk Clary getting hurt. Panic reached her eyes and she looked like she was about to cry.

"NO, NO, JA-", she started but he grabbed her hand and pulled her into an empty shop. They could hide safely here until they figured out what to do. Clary didn't seem to agree.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. Maybe she wanted to stand out there which would certainly lead to her death.

"Unlike you, I don't want to be a flaming torch", he retorted. Clary closed her eyes and sighed. Shadows were cast from her long lashes making him feel odd. Casting away the feeling, he decided to get on with discussing what to do. Suddenly, a huge crash sounded from the back of the old shop. They both jumped, Jace groaned. They must have found them already.

"Wait here", Jace said sternly. Clary shook her head causing locks of fiery hair to cascade down her face. Jace wished he could push them away.

"No way, I'm coming with you", she said crossing her hands over her chest. _God she is stubborn,_ he thought. He knew there was no point trying to reason with her, so they crept cautiously towards the back room. Jace slowly switched on the light and was met by a scream. A girl and two boys were crouched in the corner. They were in gear and the girl was screaming. Clary put a finger over her mouth symbolising to the girl to be quiet. The girl nodded and looked down obviously ashamed.

"Who are you", one of the boys whispered. One wore glasses and the other didn't. Jace looked at Clary; he couldn't be bothered with introducing himself.

"My name is Clary and this is my brother Jace", she said. The boy nodded and looked at them, they weren't in gear but it must have been clear that they were shadowhunter's. Specky however didn't take the hint.

"So are you shadowhunters?" he asked. Clary nodded and sat down. Jace joined her on the dusty floor.

"Are you hiding from the dark war", the girl asked.

"Yes, sorry what are your names?" Clary said. She seemed curious of the three people sitting in front of her.

"My name is Izzy and this is my brother Alec and my parabati Simon", she explained. Clary nodded. Jace felt sad for a moment, he had always wanted a parabati but no-one seemed to fit the job. The only person he could think of was Clary; it would probably be a good idea considering soon they would be siblings. But Jace knew that parabati's could never be in love and for some reason that put him off even asking her.

"Are you hiding here?" Alec asked. He looked slightly irritated that he had to share his hiding place with himself and Clary.

"Can we?" she asked. Simon nodded and Clary smiled at him.

"Why are you here?" Izzy asked. She had lovely brown eyes-but they weren't as nice as Clary's.

"Trying to find my mum", Clary said sadly. Izzy suddenly seemed to think of something.

"We are trying to find my brother Max, maybe he is with your mum?" she said. Alec was about to protest when Izzy cut him off.

"We could work as a team?" she said earnestly looking at Clary.

"Are we sure that they are here?" Clary said addressing Izzy.

"Yes, we have reason to believe so as this was where we were when he was taken", Izzy replied. Clary nodded sympathetically,

"I'm in then", she said loudly. Izzy smiled.

"I'm in", specky said. Alec sighed loudly.

"Fine", he grumbled. Jace understood exactly how he felt, he didn't like working in groups.

"I'm in", Jace said when Clary looked at him questioningly. So, the five new acquaintances gathered together to decide what to do to find their loved ones.

()

 _Hiya everyone,_

 _EXAMS ARE OVER (WHOOOOOOO) I am so happy so I decided to write a super long chapter! I just want to say thanks to everyone that followed/reviewed my story! You made my awful week so much better!_

 _So, I brought the TMI squad in? We will hopefully see more Magnus and don't forget about Sebastian! What has happened to Jocelyn and Max? Don't be upset about how Simon and Izzy are parabati! I just thought it would be a change from usual fics? Plus, hope you guys enjoyed the Clace fluffiness!_

 _PLEASE r &r as it means the world! :) It makes me update sooooo much faster!_

 _Thanks and have a great weekend,_

 _Heartshade_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey everyone,_

 _I am going on holiday until Wednesday and I don't think I will be able to update. Hopefully on Wednesday I can write a chapter on the plane home :)_

 _Sorry and I hope you all have a lovely half term!_

 _Heartshade_


	10. Chapter 10

"We could go to the Clave", Alec repeated for what seemed like the tenth time. Clary sighed, the Clave wouldn't help them-they never did. They were all sitting in a circle discussing ideas on how to find Max and Jocelyn and it wasn't going well. Izzy's ideas were a little too dramatic, Simon didn't have any, Jace just grunted and made witty comments whenever Clary said anything and Alec wanted them all to go to the Clave. Clary's mind kept going back to her warlock friend Magnus, maybe he could help them?

"What about asking a warlock", Clary asked. Izzy looked slightly confused but then a huge grin grew over her face.

"YES", she practically screamed and Simon slapped his hand over his mouth. He was smiling and Izzy rolled her eyes.

"We are in hiding", Simon said. Jace sighed, clearly he was bored by his new companions. Izzy said something but it was muffled by Simon's hands over her mouth.

"Oh right, sorry", he added quickly and let her go. Izzy gave him a friendly kick and her eyes fell on Clary again.

"Ok, were do we find a warlock?" She asked. Colour had flown back into her cheeks and her eyes were wide-she was ready for anything.

"I know a guy", Clary said. Jace looked at her like she was crazy.

"His name is Magnus", she said to everyone. Alec rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Right, is that all we have to go on?", he asked grumpily. Clary instantly decided Jace and Alec were becoming increasingly similar, they both seemed to hate her.

"Yes", she replied angrily. Flicking her hair out of her face, she told them about him and how he had helped them.

"But where is he?", Alec said clearly bored at her idea. Clary gritted her teeth to stop her screaming.

"I don't know", she said hastily and looked down at the floor. Jace muttered something and Clary was worried she might start crying. She was about to say something when there was a loud crash from the other room. They all sprang up and grabbed their weapons, who was this intruder?

"Show yourself", Jace said loudly. A figure appeared at the door and stepped into the light.

"Warlock anyone?" Said the voice. Clary almost passed out-it was Magnus.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME", Jace shouted. Clary grinned, this man was most certainly magical.

"And yet again blondie, nobody summoned me", he said quickly. His eyes than fell on Alec and he smile warmly at him. Alec looked away.

"We need your help warlock", Izzy said breathlessly. Clary knew how she felt, they were one step closer to finding their family.

"Hmmmm, I have a name", Magnus said. He looked slightly irritated and Clary noticed he was wearing very strange clothes. Magnus had on purple leggings and a navy blue coat. And of course, he was covered in sparkly glitter.

"Sorry, Magnus", Izzy corrected. Magnus flashed a pearly white smile at her, hopefully he would help.

"You want to find your loved ones, am I correct?" he said. Everyone nodded except Jace who was staring at her in a strange way making Clary shiver.

"Yes", Simon replied. He was standing very close to Izzy and Clary forgot for a second that they were parabati. Clary had noticed him looking at her but Izzy didn't notice. Clary knew that right now she had to focus on getting her mum back.

"I think I may know where they are", he said slowly looking at his sparkly nails. Clary gulped, she had to find her mum.

"Please", Alec said. It was the first thing he had said for ages.

"Of course", Magnus said grinning like a cat at Alec. Alec smiled back making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"I will portal you to the house everyone he suspecting the hostages are", Magnus said.

"Hostages, there are more?" Jace asked. He looked worried, did he actually care about other people than himself? As soon as Clary thought that, she felt bad. She knew he did care deep down.

"Yes, I think about four people have been taken", Magnus said sighing. Clary realised she was feeling slightly queasy, she had put it down to the stress.

"Why did they take them?" Izzy asked sounding slightly chocked.

"Nobody knows for sure, but there has been rumours", Magnus said gravely. Everyone beckoned for him to continue,

"Apparently, whoever is leading this war wants to start a new army", Magnus said quietly. Clary felt sicker, they wanted to turn her mum evil?

"Max, he's so little", Izzy said and tears began rolling down her cheeks. Simon put a hand on her shoulder.

"They will take anyone they can I assume", Magnus replied. Alec went and stood next to his sister and whispered something in her ear. Izzy nodded and wiped her eyes and then walked over to Magnus.

"Take us there", she said strongly.

"It will be dangerous", Magnus warned.

"I don't care", Izzy and Clary both said at the same time. Magnus nodded and started chanting and before long they were on their way to get their family back.

()

 _Hey everyone,_

 _Sorry for the short chapter! I'm super tired and the plane was delayed for ages :( Plus the wifi was awful and I have barely any charge on my computer! But I don't want to make excuses about not updating so I figured a short chapter was better than nothing :)_

 _So, what do you think should happen next? Who should be starting the war? I know it sounds really similar to the books-don't worry it's not!_

 _Thanks and have a great holiday, :) pleases r &r_

 _Heartshade_


	11. Chapter 11

Jace opened his eyes and saw that he was on a dance floor surrounded by many people dancing with somebody. Looking down, he realised he was at a wedding and thoughts streamed into his head. Where was he? Who's wedding was it? However, every thought that came quickly bounced away and he felt extremely happy and calm. Jace sighed a content breathe and brought his gaze down to see who the lucky person he was dancing with was. It was rather dark, so he could only make out that she had curly hair and was rather small. Before he could ask anything the girl took his hand and pulled him towards the exit and the scene changed. Jace was now on a balcony with was overlooking the beautiful streets of Alicante. He couldn't take it any longer, he had to know who this mysterious person was.

"Who are you?" Jace asked and he realised that he most certainly sounded drunk. The woman giggled and pushed the curly locks out of her hair. Jace's heart stopped. It was like watching a black and white painting come to life. Her hair slowly started turning red and her eyes soon became a dazzling green.

Clary.

Jace was momentarily confused and was about to ask what was going on when she put a finger to her lips.

"Shhhh, we have to be able to remember this moment for a long time Jace", she said. Jace felt slightly dizzy, what was she talking about?

"What are we remembering?" He asked. Clary sighed but smiled up at him making Jace want to grab her and kiss her fiercely. Which was exactly what he did.

"Jace", Clary moaned and slipped her hands around his waist. She then broke away from the kiss and stared up at him.

"It's our wedding day Jace", she answered and then it all made sense to him. She was wearing gold and her hair was done nicely. The shadowhunter rune was proudly on her arm and she had pink cheeks.

They were in love.

"But we are going to be siblings", Jace whispered. He suddenly felt ill-he couldn't remember even asking Clary to marry him. And if like magic, Jace felt the ground begin to shake and he slipped away into the comforting darkness.

()

Clary opened her eyes and realised that she was on a horse. Her hands were firmly wrapped around somebody's waist.

Jace's.

His blonde lion like locks were slightly ruffled in the wind and he was steering the horse onwards. Clary couldn't believe it-they had gone out riding together?

"Jace, where's my mum?" She found herself saying before she could stop herself. Jace stopped the horse and turned round and stared at her. He then tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear and chuckled making her stomach twist.

"Clary are you feeling alright?" He questioned. Clary nodded, she felt fine she just wanted to know where her mum was.

"Jace seriously where is she", she asked again and Jace looked worried.

"Clary, we literally just left your mum and Luke at home, you said they had wedding stuff to do", he replied and Clary suddenly understood everything he said. Of course she had, why was she being so stupid?

"What are we doing here then", she said after a few moments. Jace raised his eyebrows at her but then answered her.

"Well, you said you wanted to go out so being the fantastic fiancée I am, I thought we better go riding". He then smiled at her but she couldn't smile back. Something was wrong and before she could scream, she was falling off the horse and fell into the darkness.

()

Izzy woke up on the sofa in a nice looking apartment. Everything was to her taste and it was pretty clean. She got up and walked around until she heard someone turn the key in the lock. Her heart froze. Grabbing a saucepan, she crept up to the door like a cat. The door banged open and she swung the pan and the person narrowly ducked.

"Izzy!" The person shouted. Izzy dropped the saucepan in shock. How did they know her name? Who were they?

"Who are you?" She said. The person looked up at her and she breathed a sigh of pure relief. It was Simon.

"You nearly killed me", he said but he was laughing. She gave a small smile, of course Simon found nearly dying hilarious.

"Are you ok babe?" He asked. Izzy felt her stomach flip. Babe?

"Babe?" She asked a little too loudly. Simon looked a tiny bit hurt.

"No good, ok we will not do the soppy couple thing if you don't want", he replied quickly. Izzy thought she might faint-was Simon winding her up?

"No it's just, we're parabati", she whispered. Simon looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Izzy, you don't have a parabati", he said softly. Izzy stared at him in disbelief.

"So, are we together?" She asked.

"Well, I hope so", he answered and Izzy felt so happy that tears prickled at her eyes. Suddenly, the room started to shake. She tried to grab onto Simon but she wasn't strong enough and she went crashing into the darkness.

()

Simon woke up and looked around him and saw the sea. He was on the beach. Somebody was standing next to him and he turned to look at them and his heart momentarily stopped beating.

It was Izzy.

She was wearing a beautiful blue dress with matching sandals and her dark curls were done up with a turquoise blue flower. She looked at him and smiled and he found himself grinning back.

"It's so beautiful here", she said turning to look at the rolling waves.

"Not as beautiful as you", he said and instantly regretted it. Izzy looked at him like he was mad but then smiled at him.

"I love you so much", she said clearly. Simon couldn't believe it-they weren't allowed to fall in love so why was she saying it?

"Izzy, we are parabati", he warned when she stepped closer to him. Izzy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Are you trying to rub it in that I don't have a parabati?" She asked.

"Wait, we're not?" He said and his heart fluttered at the lovely thought. Instead of answering him, Izzy leant forward and crashed her lips to his. Before he could kiss her back, he felt his legs buckle and he was dragged down into the darkness.

()

Alec opened his eyes and saw he was at a dinner party. His parents and Max were around him and Izzy and Simon were at the end of the table talking. Alec turned to his mother full of questions.

"What are we doing?" He said and his mother sighed. Obviously she wasn't so impressed.

"We are here for you, than man who you have rather taken a fancy to has invited us all for dinner", she replied and turned away. Alec was about to ask who when the door opened revealing a very sparkly man.

Magnus.

He walked in and his gaze met Alec's and he winked. Alec found himself smiling back. Magnus then came up to him and took his hand.

"Alec Lightwood, will you go out with me?" He asked dramatically and everyone around him started laughing. Alec didn't though. He looked over towards his father and he signalled for him to go on. He was ok with this?

"I can't, I have to be honourable", he whispered. Magnus said something but Alec couldn't hear him and everything went black.

()

 _Hey everyone,_

 _Hope you had a great half-term! :) I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Please r &r as if means a lot! Plus, this story shall be ending soon :(_

 _Thanks and have a great week,_

 _Heartshade_


	12. Chapter 12

Clary opened her eyes and realised she was outside. Her body was slightly painful and the world was a bit blurry but apart from that, she was alright. She stood up and saw all her new friends lying on the floor still asleep. Her memories went back to her strange dream, why had it evolved Jace? Clary noticed that they were actually outside a huge house- her bets were on that her mum was in there. She couldn't wait any longer, Jace and the others could be sleeping for ages. Gathering all the courage she could, she walked up the cobblestone steps and knocked on the door. Nobody answered. _I'm so stupid,_ she thought. _Of course nobody has answered, she would just have to break in._ Clary walked round the side of the house and came to an open window. Being so small, she luckily could fit inside the small gap and she landed on the other side. Tieing her hair up, Clary peered round the seemed to be abandoned manor. It was huge, with giant sloping walls and old paintings covering the walls. Clary's shoes made heat like thumps as she slowly walked around trying to find her mum. All the lights were off, apart from a small door at the end of the corridor. Sweat formed on her forehead, she was terrified. Who was in there? As quietly as a mouse, she tiptoed over to the rose blood door and turned the knob.

()

Jace woke up feeling like he had a hangover. He remembered his awful vision which involved the one and only redhead. Clary. Her name made his pulse quicken and his stomach whirl. What was it with this girl? Jace suddenly realised he was lying on grass so he quickly got up and noticed everyone else was still dreaming. Apart from Clary. She was nowhere to be seen. Worry seeped through his veins like a deadly serum. It then hit him, she must have woken up before him and started looking for her mum. _Dammit Clary,_ he thought. _Why is she always getting herself into trouble?_ But Jace knew that was one of the things he most liked about Clary. It was the way she would do anything for the ones she loved and that made him want her and terrify him at the same time. Brushing the grass off his trousers, he headed towards the manor to find Clary.

()

Clary stepped inside the room and saw that the light was coming from a small lampshade in the corner. Someone was sitting under the pale glow, somebody that she knew and loved so much.

Luke.

He was wide awake, his brown eyes looking at her with regret. He was tied to the lamp and Clary didn't even move an inch to try and free him. She knew perfectly well it was a trap.

"Clary", Luke said weakly and Clary couldn't hide the disgust in her voice as she answered.

"Luke".

The two looked at each other and time seemed to slow down. Luke didn't take his eyes of her and Clary did the same.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Clary was a little taken back, shouldn't he be begging for forgiveness?

"Where is she", she hissed ignoring his question. Luke looked confused.

"Where is who?" he asked. Clary sighed, she was getting nowhere.

"My mum", she spoke and her voice bounced around the walls. Luke shut his eyes and he suddenly looked like he was about to faint. Clary began stepping forward to help him but then stopped. It could easily be a trick.

"They've taken Jocelyn?", he said opening his eyes. Clary couldn't believe it; he actually wasn't part of the plan. Luke suddenly started struggling, he was trying to free himself.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Luke met her gaze and looked away again.

"I have to find her", he said between breaths. It was no use; he would only be able to be free if she untied them.

"Help me", he whispered and his voice sounded pleading. Clary didn't care.

"No way, how dare you try and pretend you care about us", she whispered threating. Luke's eyes were glistening, was he about to cry?

"Clary, you've got it all wrong", he said. Clary's thoughts took her back to that awful day. They had been bird watching.

"No I haven't", she said but the look on Luke's face said that she did.

"Let me explain", he begged and Clary nodded slowly. _Luke may be the only way to find my mum_ , she thought so she leant against the wall to hear his side of the story.

()

 _Hey everyone,_

 _Hope you've had a great week! I was bored so I thought it would be nice if I updated early :)_

 _So, what is up with Clary and Luke and did Jace just admit to himself his feelings about Clary? What do you think really happened with Luke- I would be super interested to know!_

 _Please r &r and I may even update super early again!_

 _Thanks,_

 _Heartshade_


	13. Chapter 13

"Ok, I will begin now", Luke said solemnly. Clary nodded her head, a small signal to start.

 _It was Autumn, as you probably remember. Your mother and I had decided it would be a nice idea to go bird watching. You were quite young and obviously you were very excited. Your mum packed a picnic basket and you took a drawing pad and pencils and we set off. I can remember vividly what sort of day it was. The sun bright and was shining, the grass was lime green and there were plenty of birds flying around in the tall trees. We sat sown and had lunch while your mum painted and I showed you how to work binoculars. After lunch, we set off down the little path and started looking out for birds. Every time you saw one, you would look in the book your mum had brought and written down its name. And you drew birds next to them telling me that you wanted to remember what they looked like. I don't know if you remembered all this Clary, but then we started walking back. We got a bit lost but your mum found a nice little patch of grass with a couple of benches scattered around. We sat down and looked at the map. We were so busy studying it and trying to work out how to get home that we didn't see them._

"Who?" Clary asked. She couldn't contain her questions.

"The followers of the man who has started this dark war", Luke replied gravely.

 _Your mum saw them first, there were about ten of them. They wore gear which was red symbolising they weren't ordinary shadowhunters. I told them to leave but they asked for you Clary. They wanted you. Of course we wouldn't hand you over so we begged and told them that they could have all our money but they refused._

"Why did they want me Luke?" Clary whispered. Everything was falling into place. She simply hadn't remembered any if it. However, deep down she had a suspicion that Luke may still be lying.

"I can't answer that question Clary, I have often asked myself, I have no idea", Luke said looking down at his hands.

 _They caught hold of you hands and pulled you away. Your mother screamed but nobody came. We were trapped with no weapons. They kept repeating that you would not be hurt and that they'd kill us if we didn't hand you over. Desperate, your mum whispered for you to run and you did. Clary, you could run very fast. I then told Jocelyn to go after you but she wouldn't. I couldn't think of anything else so I told her in a hushed whisper that I wanted to go with them. I told her so many lies Clary, I will never forgive myself. I kept repeating to her that I worked for them but she wouldn't have it. I then told her I had summoned them here and something clicked inside her. Tears formed at her eyes and she ran after you leaving me with them. Clary, you have to believe me, I never intended it to happen._

Clary sighed, she didn't know what to believe. Part of her wanted so badly for that to be the explanation, but the sensible part told her that he was probably lying yet again to her.

"Prove it", she said and Luke simply stared at her like a lost puppy.

 _"_ Prove it", she repeated and this time Luke heard her. With shaking hands his dug into his pockets and took out a scrunched up piece of paper. It was slightly dirty and the corners were ripped but Clary could make out what it was.

"It fell out from your pocket when your ran, I kept it to remind myself of you", Luke said sadly. Clary didn't mover forward she couldn't. As in the palm of his hand was her bird log with all her coloured in pictures.

She couldn't stand it any longer. She sank down on her knees and cried until strong hands pulled her back and away.

()

 _Hey everyone,_

 _Hope you like this chapter! It was rather short but it was only the chapter for explaining Luke's story. But who pulled her away? What should Clary do?_

 _Please r &r and I might post another chapter later this weekend :)_

 _Thanks ,_

 _Heartshade_


	14. Chapter 14

Clary tried to see who pulled her away but she didn't have the strength. Whoever was holding her was very strong and no matter how hard she struggled, they wouldn't let her go.

"Get off me", Clary said in-between breaths.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" the voice replied. Clary recognised the voice like the back of her hand. It was Jace.

"Let me go", Clary whispered in a menacing tone. Jace did as she asked and un-hooked his hands from her small body. He then spun round to look at Luke who was looking at him in an odd way.

"Who are you?" he asked and his tone of voice made Clary's heart go out for Luke. Jace obviously believed Luke had kidnapped her.

"I am Luke, as Clary was trying to say", replied the other man. Jace gritted his teeth and then turned his glare onto Clary.

"You know him?" he asked and confusion was written all over his perfect features. Well, apart from his one chipped incisor. It was pure relief to know that he wasn't completely perfect; in fact she rather liked his chipped incisor. Not that she had been staring at him.

"This is Luke, he's basically my father Jace", she replied. Jace gave her a level gaze and narrowed his gold eyes.

"But who is your REAL father?" he questioned. Clary rolled her eyes, did he not believe her?

"I don't know, I never met him", Clary said and looked away. Jace sighed, clearly bored by the subject.

"Fine, he's your father, why is he here?" Jace said. Clary gulped, she had no idea. She turned to Luke who was staring intently at Jace.

"They took me here", Luke said breaking the silence which had formed. Jace opened and closed his mouth.

"WHO?" he shouted. Luke slammed his fingers to his lips.

"I don't know, we didn't see their faces", Luke said and looked at Clary. She shrugged; he would have to fight his own battles.

"WE?", Jace's voice rose and for the second time Luke told him to be quiet.

"Jocelyn and I", he eventually said. Jace leant against the wall like a cat waiting to pounce.

"Ok, let me get this straight, you got captured by some crazy people and they took you to this manor, and let me guess, Jocelyn and Clary fled from the scene", Jace hissed, his eyes were flaring. Luke was about to reply but Jace started again.

"There must be something romantic involved, I bet you told her that you wanted to go with them and now Clary and Jocelyn hate you, that's why they didn't come looking for you, am I right?"

Luke looked slightly baffled and impressed.

"Impressive, you're not stupid", Luke said grinning. Jace looked down at his nails.

"I know, I'm a genius, however it doesn't explain where Jocelyn is", Jace said. Luke let out an exasperated breathe.

"I know, if you haven't noticed I am stuck". Jace walked over and untied Luke. Luke stood up and wobbled, obviously not used to walking.

"Are you OK?" Clary asked. She was worried for Luke and her mum.

"I will be once I find your mum", he said smiling at her. Hope rose in her chest, she was sure she would find her mum now.

()

Jocelyn had no idea where she was. She simply remembered being dragged from her home and calling out for Clary. Clary. Worry surged through her making her shake. Jocelyn could only hope that her daughter would be safe from whoever it was that was trying to reach her. As she was in a very dark room, she had no way of even trying to get out. Jocelyn knew what would come would come, but the thoughts that haunted her were returning. Jocelyn knew she only had a small dose of hope to keep her going.

And for the time, that would just have to do.

()

 _Hey everyone,_

 _Sorry for the rather late update! I have been quite busy and had a lot of trips. I hope you like this chapter; I worked really hard on it :)_

 _Please r &r as it would mean the world. I'm sure the story will be coming to a close soon._

 _Thanks,_

 _Heartshade_


	15. Chapter 15 (AN)

Hi everyone,

I just want to say that I'm going to be putting some of my stories on Wattpad. My username is heart_shade. I may even start a new story on there but my dedication will always be on this site and on my current story.

thanks, and I hope to post another chapter (on here) by Sunday :)

heartshade


	16. Chapter 16

Clary grabbed Jace's strong hard and pulled him out of the room after Luke. Jace made a sound of protest but Clary slammed a finger to his lips.

"We don't know if we can trust him", he whispered. Clary rolled her eyes. Jace clearly never trusts anybody but himself, she thought.

"Of course we can, he will help us", she replied. Jace rubbed his eyes and Clary suddenly noticed how tired he looked. Huge dark circles were under his eyes and he was yawning a lot. He had been helping her for an awfully long time.

"Thanks for helping me Jace", she said and Jace looked up at her. Something changed in his eyes, like a spark lighting up.

"Clary I need to tell you something", he said. Clary tilted her head and raised her eyebrows at him. What would he want to tell her?

"It's just that, I've had these feelings and-", before he could continue Luke spun round and signalled to the door in front of them. Jace promptly shut his mouth and they all crept to the small wooden door.

"You think my mum is in there?" Clary asked. Luke shook his head.

"No, I think this door leads somewhere where the leader is". Luke responded. Clary gulped, was she ready to fight for her mum?

"Come on", Jace said disrupting her chain of thoughts. Clary stepped forward and turned the handle and was instantly sucked into the darkness.

()

Izzy woke up with a throbbing headache. She felt like she had a hangover, anything to get Simon off her mind. His name sent alarm bells ringing through her. Staggering up, she looked around and instantly saw the warlock, her brother and Simon still asleep on the grass.

"Guys", she shouted. They didn't wake. Panic rose in her chest, she would just have to wait for them to wake up. Izzy noticed that Clary and the golden boy had gone, probably looking for her mother. Izzy had seen the way he looked at her, definitely more than a brother. Clary never saw it, it was like she was immune to his feelings. With a sigh, she sat down. She would just have to wait until they all woke up.

()

Clary landed with a thump on a cold hard floor. After a few seconds, Jace landed beside her followed by Luke. They all sat up and looked around the huge hall. It was a bit like a church, with spirals hanging from the ceiling. The floor was covered with black and white tiles and at the back of the room, there was a carpeted area with a wooden stand, the sort of thing you would use to make a speech. Clary stood up and sighed. There was nobody here.

"Luke, where are we?" She asked. Luke didn't reply.

"Luke?" She asked again. Instead of replying, he bent over backwards and started screaming.

"LUKE, JACE HELP HIM", Clary shouted but Jace pulled her back.

"He's changing form Clary", Jace said into her ear. Clary was about to reply when Luke's bones started changing shape. His eyes went black and bulged out of his head. A huge bug like demon was standing in front of the two teenagers.

"You were right", she whispered. Jace despite being in a near death situation, chuckled.

"I'm always right", he replied. He then took out his sword and named it. Clary did the same. Jace then lunged forward and stabbed the demon in the heart. It crumbled away into a thick ash.

"Let's get out of here, nobody's here", Clary said while panting.

"Are you sure about that?" A voice said. The voice bounced around the walls and filled Clary with dread. She looked up slowly to the carpeted area at the back of the hall.

"W-w-what are you doing here?" Clary stuttered. The person laughed and walked forward to the wooden stand.

"You recognise me, I'm impressed", the person said. Clary felt Jace tense beside her, he was like a cat about to pounce.

"Sebastian", he hissed. Sebastian smiled, a dark cunning grin which sent shivers cascading down her spine.

"You started all of this?" Clary said which as much courage as she could. Sebastian bowed slowly, he was obviously proud of being a murderer.

"Yes, my dear", he said and his voice made Clary want to be sick with dread.

"Where is Clary's mum?" Jace said. His voice was layered with hatred.

"Guards, bring Jocelyn", Sebastian called. Clary's nerves tightened, would she be ok? About ten people dressed in red fighting gear came out and they were dragging a lady who was trying calling her name.

"MUM", Clary shouted and lunged forward with her dagger at Sebastian. Sebastian clicked his fingers and the dagger vanished.

"Now, now, do you want her back in one piece?" Sebastian asked. Anger rose in her chest, how dare he use her mother to get what he wanted.

"What do you want Sebastian?" Jace asked for her. Sebastian grinned and turned to look at Clary.

"So Clary, how have you been feeling lately?"'Sebastian asked. Clary was taken back, did he care?

"Fine", she relied quickly. It wasn't the truth, but it would have to do.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Why do you care you crazy madman", Jace said. Sebastian grinned at them both and took a step forward.

"Have you been felling...sick?" Sebastian said and Clary nodded. She had to tell the truth.

"Good, good", Sebastian said quietly.

"Let my mum go", Clary said but Sebastian shook his head.

"Soon, soon", he said. Clary couldn't believe it, why was he doing this?

"What do you want me to do?" She said. Sebastian leaned against the wooden pillar and pushed a bit of hair out of his eyes.

"You have already done it Clary, we just have to wait", Sebastian replied. Clary had no idea what the he was going on about.

"Done what? You're not making any sense Sebastian", Clary retorted. Jace looked like he was about to kill him, Clary wished someone would.

"I guess it will take a bit, sadly I can only sped it up till tomorrow morning", Sebastian said ignoring her question.

"Clary is completely normal, there's nothing wrong with her that I know of", Jace said from the corner. Clary could see her mum looking worried, a silence rune was on her arm.

"Oh come on, she's practically glowing already", Sebastian said loudly. The room started spinning.

"W-w-what?", she whispered.

"Oh Clary, you thought you were just putting on a little weight, that you were FINE?" Sebastian shouted. Clary couldn't stop his voice going through her, like fire. She turned and looked at Jace who was as white as a sheet.

"Yes, it is what you two are thinking, the impossible, the unbelievable", Sebastian continued. He was clearly enjoying every second.

"No, no, it can't be, Clary an-", Jace said but Sebastian cut him off.

"You didn't remember me giving you those drinks, the fairy powder never fails to impress", Sebastian said. Clary thought she was going to be sick.

"How do you know?" Clary whispered.

"You were part of my plan, I had to make sure that you were", he replied. Clary looked at Jace but he turned away. It was like a nightmare that you couldn't wake up from.

"Then I made sure you would come and find your precious mother, good old Luke brought you here", he said.

"Where's the real Luke?" Jace said while looking at the floor.

"Dead", Sebastian replied breezily.

"So, my dear pregnant sister Clary, don't you want to know why I need you and Jace's baby?" He asked.

"SISTER", Jace and Clary screamed at the same time.

"Yes, your dear mother cast me out, I guess that's why she took YOU in", Sebastian said and his voice was full of venom towards Jace.

"You're my brother?" Clary said and Sebastian nodded. Before she could say anything, Sebastian clapped his hands.

"Now, that baby should be here soon thanks to that drink, before you ask, it speeds up pregnancy, than I can use your full angel born baby's blood to breed an army of angels, who will then drink from my cup and become just like me but stronger and more powerful", Sebastian exclaimed. Clary screamed, there was nothing that she could say which would make it better. She looked at her mum who had her eyes closed, probably with disappointment.

"Now, we wait", Sebastian said. Clary sank down to her knees and put her head in her hands. She felt like she might faint.

"That won't be good for the baby", Sebastian said while laughing. Her fear was suddenly replaced with anger. How dare he ruin her entire life!

"YOU EVIL MAN, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME IF I REALLY AM YOUR SISTER, YOU WILL NEVER BE A BROTHER TO ME", she said and started running towards him.

"Jace, get that pregnant bitch away from me", Sebastian said. Jace grabbed Clary and pulled her against him.

"Thanks", Sebastian said.

"I didn't do it for you", Jace spat. Clary couldn't take it any longer, she leant against Jace and cried until she had no tears left.

()

 _Hey everyone,_

 _I know I haven't updated in forever. I've just been really busy with homework, clubs and social events. I'm so sorry and I really hope it won't happen again. I guess reviews stopped happening and that's what really makes me want to update sooner. Anyway, I just wanted to start by saying how sorry I am._

 _So, Clary's pregnant! Sebastian is so evil, I find it fun writing him! His plans for the baby is awful though! Please review what gender you want the baby to be and names as I'm completely stuck!_

 _Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I tried to make it long to make up for everything!_

 _Heartshade_


	17. Chapter 17

Clary wiped her face free of salty tears and looked up at Sebastian. He was still grinning like at cat that had found the cream. Cursing him under her breathe, she realised that there was nothing that could be done. She would just have to have the baby that was inside her and give him what he wanted.

"I'm tired, please may I lie down somewhere Sebastian?" Clary asked sweetly. Sebastian frowned for a moment but then answered.

"Of course my dear, a baby is probably very tiring", he said and Clary felt sick with disgust.

"Please can Jace come with me, I will be lonely otherwise dear brother", she said. Sebastian clearly was fooled by her charm as he beckoned them into another room which was nicely furnished with a small bed in the corner.

"I will get you two early tomorrow morning, try to contain yourself", he said the last bit loudly and shut the door laughing to himself. Clary watched Jace sit down slowly on the small couch and put his head in his hands.

"Im sorry Clary", he said breaking the silence that had formed. Clary looked at him and shook her head.

"It's not your fault Jace", she said and she could hear how choked she sounded. She hated being seen as weak, but right now all she wanted was her mum.

"I just am not ready to be any sort of father", he whispered.

"You won't have to be", she said sadly. As much as she didn't want to have the baby, she was becoming slightly attached to it as a mother should.

"Clary, I need to tell you something", Jace said whilst standing up. Clary kept her eyes on him as he walked over towards the bed she was currently sitting on.

"Oh God, that's never good", she said. Jace smiled but then his face went back to being serious.

"You have to understand that I can't help how I feel, I've never felt like this before", he said and Clary's heart started pounding.

"Felt what before?" She asked. Jace looked up at her with his stunning gold eyes which made Clary want to faint.

"How I feel about you", he whispered. Clary drew in a shocked breathe-did he seriously mean what he was saying to her?

"W-w-hat?" She finally managed to say. Jace gave her a small smile which made her stomach flip.

"I think I love you", he replied. The world seemed to stop as Clary took in what he just said. At first she felt that he was joking and that he would suddenly start laughing at how ridiculous the idea would be. However, when many seconds had passed, Clary started realising that he was deadly serious, which made her heart swell with joy.

"I think I love you too", she whispered back. Jace looked at her like she was the first flower to ever bloom.

"Oh thank the angel, I thought you would slap me", Jace said and despite trying not to,Clary giggled.

"So, how long have you been drooling over me?" Clary asked and Jace grinned at her.

"Since I met you, I have no idea why though", he said. Clary gave him a glare but she didn't mean it.

"Cocky like ass-" Clary started but Jace cut her off.

"Language Fray", Jace said. Clary rolled her eyes and sighed. He was cocky but she loved that about him. She was glad she finally had admitted it to herself and to Jace. He leant forward and kissed her gently. Clary kissed him back and after a bit, pulled away.

"Wow", Clary said smiling.

"I know, I'm the best", he said and Clary hit him playfully on the arm. She was about to say something when Jace spoke.

"I think we should fight for the baby", Jace said suddenly.

"Our baby", Clary corrected him. Jace nodded and put his hands on her stomach.

"We can't let him or her have a life like that", he said and Clary agreed.

"Ok, what should we do?" Clary asked.

"I think we should wait until tomorrow morning and see what happens and then take it from there",he replied. And with that, Clary and Jace laid down on the bed and slept in each others arms until morning.

()

It was nearly pitch black by the time Simon stirred. Alec and Magnus had woken up long before and were resting until morning. Izzy had been waiting ages for Simon to wake, and when he did she felt unbelievably happy.

"SIMON", she said and Simon looked at her and smiled.

"Izzy, what happened?" Simon asked. Izzy explained how they had been under a sleeping spell and that Clary and Jace had gone off.

"What about Max?" Simon said and his name made Izzy's heart clench. She missed him so much, more than she had ever imagined.

"Alec says we will enter the manor tomorrow morning", Izzy said and Simon nodded. Words that she wanted to say to him hung on her tongue like a bittersweet syrup.

"Simon I-I need to talk to you about something", Izzy said quietly. Simon looked up at her, his

bright eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Is it my terrible obsession over Taki's, Izzy I love your cooking but it really can't compare", Simon said and he gave a little laugh. Izzy smiled but composed herself quickly.

"No Simon, but we will be talking about that topic again", Izzy said. Confusion spread over his face, he clearly had no idea.

"What is it then?" He asked.

"It's just that, I have some feelings for you that are becoming stronger every single day", Izzy replied. Simon raised his head and blinked like an owl.

"Y-y-you have feelings for me?" He said with pure astonishment.

"Yes", Izzy said confidently.

"But you're so beautiful and perfect for me and -" Simon started but Izzy cut him off.

"Simon you are perfect too, funny and kind", she said. Simon opened and shut his mouth.

"But we're parabati", he whispered. Izzy nodded sadly, but she had an idea.

"Let's get through tomorrow, I just wanted to tell you in case we don't get out alive tomorrow", Izzy said. The pair then laid down on the ground, their hands touching.

"I have something to live for now", Simon whispered. Happy tears stung at Izzy's eyes, it was like a dream.

"Night Simon", she said before she drifted off into a deep slumber.

()

"Alec",Magnus said.

"Alec", he repeated.

"Izzy shut up", Alec grumbled. He was still sleepy, and Magnus couldn't help but think how adorable he looked.

"As much as I am flattered, no I am not you sister", Magnus replied. At this, Alec shot up and stared at Magnus.

"Magnus?" He said.

"Yes, well done that's my name", the warlock said. Alec rubbed his eyes and pushed his hair out of his face, something that Magnus ached to do one day.

"I need to tell you something", Magnus said. Alec looked up at him, his brown eyes glimmering in the starlight.

"Go on", Alec said. Magnus took in a deep breathe and then continued.

"Alec Lightwood, I think I may have fallen for you", Magnus said. Alec looked at him like he was mad, which he probably was.

"H-h-how do you know I'm into men and t-", Alec stuttered but Magnus waved his hand to silence him.

"Alec please don't pretend", Magnus said softly.

"Then I think I have fallen for you too", Alec replied. Relief poured through Magnus.

"You do?" Magnus asked.

"Yes, I need to stop pretending to everyone and myself", he said. Magnus took this as permission so he leant forward and kissed his cheek.

"Let's get some beauty sleep", Magnus whispered. Alec smiled and nodded his head, he was exhausted.

"Night", Alec said.

"Night", Magnus replied. They curled up together like two sleeping cats.

()

 _(The next morning)_

Jace woke up to sunlight pouring in through the small window at the back of the room. His hand was firmly round Clary's back, something he always dreamed of doing. Jace had no idea what it was that attracted him so strongly to the small redhead. He loved her stubbornness and all her beautiful drawings. But most of all, he loved and admired how she never realised how beautiful she actually was. Her tumbling red locks, emerald green eyes, button nose and lovely personality. His thoughts were distracted as Clary started waking up.

"Finally, she wakes", Jace said and Clary playfully punched him in the rib. Jace pretended it hurt making Clary laugh. He loved her laugh, and he was impressed he could realise it.

"What do you want me to do, kiss it better?" She asked mockingly. Jace grinned back at her and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well doctor, I think that would help my condition", he said playfully. Clary kissed her hand and placed it on his rib.

"Better?" Clary asked.

"Wasn't what I was going for, but it will just have to do", he replied. Clary snorted and got up. Jace couldn't believe how telling someone your true feelings could change how they were with you. At first, Clary had been rather dismissive of him. Jace understood that it must have been strange, he was meant to be becoming her brother after all.

"I really wish I had a spare set of clothes", she said aloud.

"I really wish we weren't trapped in a room by a maniac, we all want things Clary", Jace said. Clary turned around and narrowed her eyes. Although she was trying to be scary, Jace could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"Can we go back to the bit you confessed your love for me?" Clary asked. Jace smiled and stood up and walked over to her. She was so small that she barely reached his shoulder, it was a perfect opportunity to pick her up.

"JACE", she squealed.

"Can we go back to when you were asleep? You were far easier to manage", Jace said whilst trying not to laugh.

"JACE! This can't be good for the baby", Clary shrieked. Jace was about to reply when the door swung open revealing the person he hated most in the entire world.

Sebastian.

"Please put my sister down", he spoke calmly but with a hint of hatred. Jace slowly lowered her down and snaked his hand around her small waist protectively.

"Sebastian, can we leave this room now?" Clary asked. Sebastian smiled at her.

"Of course, are you sure you want him with you?" He replied. Anger boiled in Jace's body which he somehow managed to contain. It wasn't for him or for Clary, but for the baby growing inside her.

"I want to keep an eye on him", she spoke sweetly but her eyes were blazing. Jace wondered why Sebastian suddenly thought she liked him, she had screamed that she would never love him.

"If that's what you want", he said and they left the room towards the big hall.

()

Izzy woke up to Magnus and Alec staring at Simon and her cuddled up together.

"What are you two gawping at", she asked. Magnus grinned and Alec shook his head.

"Nothing", they both replied at the same time.

"You saw nothing", Izzy said and the two boys nodded. Izzy noticed Magnus's arm was around Alec's waist.

"Well, you two didn't waste any time", she observed. Alec went red but Magnus merely winked at her.

"Time is of the essence my dear", he spoke the words softly. Izzy smiled and tied up her hair.

"Well, shall I wake him?" Magnus asked. Izzy shook her head quickly.

"No thanks", she responded. Magnus and Alec went off, probably to gather Alec's weapons. Today they would get Max back. Well, as soon as Simon woke up.

()

"Sit down here", Sebastian commanded. Jace and Clary did as they were told. It wasn't like they had anything they could fight with.

"The baby should be coming soon", Sebastian said whilst standing up.

"Hooray, lucky us", Jace spat.

"Careful", Sebastian warned.

"Where's my mum?", Clary said. Sebastian laughed and started pacing up and down.

"Gone", was all he said. Clary felt Jace tense beside her.

"What do you mean gone?" She whispered.

"She was putting up too much of a struggle, plus I need her ashes for our experiment", he said gleefully. The ground shook under Clary, her mum and Luke-it just wasn't possible.

"Please tell me this is some type of joke", Jace said glaring at Sebastian. Sebastian shook his head and rubbed his hands together like he had won the lottery.

"Nope", was all he said. Tears started pouring down her face-how could he?

"I never got to say goodbye", was all she could say. Sebastian sighed.

"What is it with people and saying goodbye? They're dead anyway, what's the big deal?" He asked. Something cracked inside her, like all the anger she had been trying to hold together.

"SHE WAS OUR MOTHER HOW COULD YOU DO THIS SH-", Clary screamed but she stopped and grabbed her stomach.

"Clary?" Jace asked. There was pure worry in his voice.

"Oh dear", Sebastian remarked. Clary was about to say something when an agonising pain hit her again. She let out a shriek of pain.

"Looks like her waters broken", Sebastian said. Clary's knuckles turned paler as she was gripping her stomach so hard.

"DO SOMETHING", Jace shouted. Sebastian shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry, no can do, woman have been doing it forever, it will be over soon, but do hurry up", Sebastian said the last bit a bit louder.

"Jace this hurts like hell", Clary whispered. Jace stroked her head and tried to comfort her.

"Take slow breaths", Jace said soothingly. Clary did as she was told.

"Finally, I can complete my ultimate goal", Sebastian shouted.

"Not so fast", a voice said at the door. Clary turned to see Izzy, Alec, Simon and Magnus standing fully armed.

"You think you can stop ME?" Sebastian asked and started laughing.

"Where's my brother?" Alec said.

"Wouldn't you like to know", Sebastian replied. Clary groaned and closed her eyes.

"Clary, it's ok, I'm here", Jace said.

"What a comfort", Sebastian said sarcastically.

"Right that's it", Izzy said and they all charged towards him.

"GUARDS", Sebastian shouted. Around hundred people emerged dressed in blood red fighting gear, each one fully armed.

"Kill them", Sebastian ordered.

"Yes sir", they all said back. They all charged and the battle began.

()

Jace got up and joined the battle. As much as he didn't want to leave Clary, he knew he had to. The race of the battle mad his blood pump faster and his mind whirl. He killed guard after guard after guard. He found himself fighting beside Alec, Jace hadn't fought with someone for a very long time. Every so often he checked on Clary, who was groaning still. He felt awful for doing it to her, all he could do was try to look out for her. There were too many guards and they kept coming.

"Guards HALT", Sebastian cried. They all stopped immediately and turned to face their master.

"Surrender, you have no chance", Sebastian said. Izzy shook her head.

"FINE THEN, KILL THEM", Sebastian screamed and the guards started charging again. However, none of the saw the little boy with a pocket knife creep up behind Sebastian and stab him in the back.

()

Clary watched as one by one all the guards fell to the floor, followed by Sebastian. The boy looked up and smiled at Alec and Izzy. Izzy dropped her sword and ran towards him and scooped him up. She then smothered him in kisses.

"IZZY", the boy laughed. Izzy put him down gently. Alec came over and ruffled his hair.

"Max, how did you get out?" Alec asked.

"Sebastian forgot I had my steel, I made a rune you guys showed me", Max said proudly. Izzy cried happy tears and gave him a fierce hug. Clary couldn't stop herself, she let out another loud groan.

"Clary!" Jace said and ran towards her. They all came over and sat beside her.

"Right, I'll help you, but you owe me", Magnus said.

"Thanks", Jace said.

"Right Clary, you have to push", Magnus said. Clary did as she was told, and with encouragement from Jace, she was doing well.

"Last one Clary!" Magnus said. Clary pushed until she heard her baby's cries echo through the hall. Magnus waved his hand and produced a soft blanket for the baby.

"Congratulations on a new baby..."

()

 _Hey everyone,_

 _I can't believe how much I've written! I really enjoyed writing this chapter!_

 _Sorry for the cliffie! I couldn't resist!_

 _Thanks and please r &r (I may update really soon if people ask!)_

 _XD_

 _Heartshade_


	18. Chapter 18-Final chapter

Previously on Angels:

"Congratulations on a new baby..."

"Congratulations on a new baby girl Clary", Magnus said. The yellow blanket was wrapped around the newborn. Tears fell from Clary's eyes, it was her baby girl.

"She's adorable", Izzy cooed. Clary smiled and Magnus gave her the baby.

"Any names?" Alec asked. Clary shook her head, she had no clue what to call her.

"Well, we will be staying at our house in Alicante, come and see us later", Izzy said. Clary told them she definitely would. They then left leaving Jace and her alone.

"She's beautiful",Clary said. She was still lying on the cold floor, she didn't care though. Her body ached and she was exhausted but it had been worth it.

"Just like her mum", Jace replied. Clary snapped her gaze up to him, did he mean what he said?

"Clary, I want you to know that I will always be here for you and our little girl", Jace said. His eyes were shining and he was smiling a radiant smile.

"I know", Clary whispered. She still couldn't believe Jace could be interested in someone like her. He was so beautiful, it was annoying. But nothing could stop her loving him. Just at that precise moment, their baby opened her huge eyes.

"She has your eyes", Jace said whilst stroking Clary's soft fiery curls. Clary smiled warmly and kissed the top of her newborns head. She already knew that she would die for her.

"I like the name Angeline", Clary said.

"So do I", Jace automatically responded.

"It means angel", Clary told him. Jace kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Our little angel", he whispered in her ear. And with that, the new found family cuddled up together. All three angels knew they couldn't be happier.

()

 _Four years later_

Clary was sitting in her garden playing with her four year old. Angeline was quite a handful, but she made Clary laugh every single day. There was not one moment when she didn't love her. It was hard not to love her though, she was irresistibly adorable. She had soft blonde curls which were growing fast, bright emerald eyes and a creative personality.

"Mummy", the little girl said and Clary clapped her hands. Angeline had started saying some words, but her favourite one would have to be either 'mummy' or 'daddy'.

"Yes Angeline", Clary said whilst tucking a lock of hair behind her ears.

"Where's Daddy", she asked, her eyes like saucers. Clary was about to say that he had been demon hunting, when a voice cut her off.

"Daddy's right here", Jace said. Clary spun round and smiled. Jace gave a crooked grin back.

"DADDY!" Angeline shouted. She stumbled over to her father and he picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Have you had a nice day?" He asked Angeline. Angeline nodded and told him all about the game Clary had played with her. Her words were jumbled up and most were not actual words but Jace nodded like he was understanding every single word. He then placed her down gently and came over to his wife.

"How is my other favourite person?" He asked. Clary smiled and gave him a quick kiss. She hated that he went off hunting without her, but hiring a nanny was expensive , so they took it in turns to go each week. They hunted with Simon, Izzy and Alec-who were now very good friends. Magnus usually stayed with Max who like Clary hated being out of the action.

"She is good", Clary said sweetly. Jace gave his signature grin and sat down on the grass. He was wearing a white t-shirt with sweatpants but he was still the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Mummy won't let me bury her in the mud", Angeline said pouting. Clary laughed and Jace ruffled his daughters hair.

"Probably sensible", he said. Angeline staggered over and sat in Clary's lap. Clary had grass all over her new top. Angeline had mud all over her entire pink dress, which Clary had told her not to wear. Clary knew that Jocelyn would have been a great grandma, she still missed her everyday.

"How is everyone then?" Clary asked.

"Alec is good, Simon and Izzy couldn't keep their hands to themselves", Jace told her. Clary laughed, sounded like Simon and Izzy. They were no longer parabati as in return for defeating Sebastian, each of them were allowed one request. Izzy and Simons had been to break their bond, which had left them nearly dead but happy. Alec had asked for a new bow, Magnus for some warlock spell book, Jace for a new seraph blade and Clary for a beautiful art set. Magnus had also persuaded the Clave to let Max have a wish too. He asked for the entire Manga collection, which he was quickly given.

"Is Alec still loving the new bond?" She asked. Jace and Alec were now parabati after two years of fighting together. They seemed to both be enjoying it.

"He must be, I'M his parabati, most people would die for that chance", Jace said. He was so arrogant, but Clary couldn't help suppress her laughter.

"Sleepy", Angeline murmured. Jace picked her up and they both put her to bed.

()

Jace was sitting on the sofa with his wife. He still couldn't believe how much he loved her and Angeline. He couldn't be happier.

"Jace I need to talk to you", Clary said sitting up. Jace turned and looked into her stunning eyes.

"Is it about me not doing any washing, I promise one day I will", he said. Clary gave a small smile but was then deadly serious again.

"No, it's something else", she said slowly. Worry surged and his heart pounded. Questions whirled round his head. Had she cheated on him? Did she not love him anymore? Was she ill? Was Angeline ok?

"You can tell me anything", Jace said. Clary nodded and took in a deep breathe.

"I'm pregnant", she said quickly. The world seemed to stop.

"That's impossible", Jace said. Magnus had told them that Clary was infertile after Angeline as the potion Sebastian had given her had destroyed any future hope of any more children.

"I got it checked out by Magnus", Clary whispered. Happiness surged in Jace like a drug, Clary was giving him another baby?

"We are having another baby", Jace said. Clary smiled and nodded.

"WE ARE HAVING ANOTHER BABY", Jace shouted again and he pulled Clary into a kiss. They broke apart for air and Clary giggled.

"Someone's excited", she said pushing a strand of hair out of his golden eyes.

"When did you find out?" He asked.

"This morning while you were out", she replied.

"We'll tell Angeline tomorrow", Jace said. Clary agreed and leant into his chest.

"Thank you", Jace said softly. Clary kissed his cheek with affection.

"I love you", she said. Jace played idly with her flaming locks.

"I love you more", he replied. And with that, Clary fell asleep, her chest rising and falling slowly. Jace loved his family, he couldn't live without them.

They were his little angels.

()

 _Hey everyone,_

 _Wow. Its all over :( I hope you liked the little epilogue. :)_

 _I can't believe how much support I have had for this story! Without all you fabulous people this story would never be competed! I want to give a shoutout to howling2thedemon, she has been a great friend who has supported me all the way! She is also a fantastic writer so please go read some of her works :)_

 _I hope you liked the ending, I thought their little family was so cute. Thanks to everyone for name ideas! In the end I chose the one my friend suggested, but it was really hard to choose. I got many PM's asking for it to be a girl, so I went with that. :)_

 _I'm thinking of doing either Clace one-shots or a baby fic, but I don't knew which one! It would be super helpful if you told me or had any other suggestions!_

 _Thanks again and look out for my next story,_

 _Heartshade_


End file.
